<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shot of the Blue Stuff by thepfeffernusse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421711">A Shot of the Blue Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse'>thepfeffernusse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blueberry Fetish, Blueberry Kink, F/F, Female Perspective, Inflation, Transformation, blueberry inflation, blueberry transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:39:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn, a normal girl living in a big city, grows more tired of her boring and unfulfilling life working in an office by the day. After discovering a new kink she never knew she had, she begins to research the community around berrygirls, known in some communities as Producers. Unexpectedly, she uncovers a potential new line of work for herself and obtains a mutagenic sample that turns out to be more wonderful than she ever could have expected. Things go from big to enormous, fast, and she meets her new corporate assistant during her trial period. The two have a rather unique form of chemistry from the jump and things get truly wild from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shot of the Blue Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***Content Warning!***<br/>If you don't like transformation, inflation, or anything related to the blueberry kink, you will probably want to skip this one.</p>
<p>Haven't done much in this vein before, but I think this story turned out pretty well in the end. It's one of the longer short stories I've put out, so buckle up for quite a ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaitlyn had known before she ever opened the package that she had finally received her long-awaited sample. When she checked her small mailbox on the ground floor of her apartment building, as she always did when she came home from work each day, she hadn't even been thinking of the little package she had waited nearly two months for. She had been far too distracted by the general stress and irritation of another long, boring, but most of all unfulfilling day of work.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>However, upon seeing it lying there, neatly wrapped in glossy black paper, she had frozen with surprise and anticipation. Immediately recognizing it for what it was, she'd grabbed it and practically flown to the elevator. Anxiously waiting for the door to open, she'd nearly fallen over herself to get inside of it, and then stood, one leg twitching impatiently, as she waited for it to take her up to her floor.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>When she had finally reached the eighth floor, she slid out of the elevator before the doors even finished opening and power walked her way down the hall to her apartment. Once inside, she held the small, black rectangular box in shaking hands, removing the wrapping, which slipped off easily enough. The box itself was made out of some sort of hard, rubbery material, likely to help absorb any impact and cushion its valuable contents. As she stared at the box she questioned her resolve one last time.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She wondered if she was perhaps making a foolish decision, one based entirely on temporary desires and feelings. If this latest obsession of hers turned out to be a passing phase, she may be stuck in a body she would potentially come to despise for a very long time. Moreover, would it truly be worth losing so much of her independence? Depending on how her body reacted to the sample, she could end up entirely immobile, after all. It certainly happened from time to time. She shook her head in a bid to banish her fears. This was a sample, it wasn't strong enough to do anything long term unless she was horribly unlucky.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>All the same, she felt she was right to reflect on it for a while; it was a big decision she was making, after all. While it was true that a relatively small amount of the formula such as this was intended to result in a temporary change, a small percentage of people were unusually sensitive to mutagens such as this. Such individuals could retain at least a few of its effects for a length of time stretching anywhere between several months to the rest of their lives. There wasn't any way of knowing whether you were mutagen sensitive or not. At least, not outside of a lengthy series of expensive tests that the average office worker such as herself just couldn't afford to undergo. The initial tests she had gone through in her bid to get a sample showed a three percent chance of an adverse reaction, but still, Kaitlyn was generally careful by nature. On the small chance that she did turn out to be particularly sensitive to the mutagen, she needed to ensure that she was mentally prepared for everything that could happen. She soon came to the conclusion that she was, and she pulled the top off of the box to find her mutagenic sample.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>It was laid out before her with the typical corporate polish, a pen-like device sat on top of a velvety royal blue cushion with a perfectly molded indentation in it to hold it steady, all neatly tucked inside of the long, thin, jet black box. It was about the size of an epipen and was just as simple to use; all she had to do was gather the willpower to stab it into the large muscle of her thigh and the process would begin within minutes.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She stared at it, not afraid, not quite, but rather reverent. Here was a simple device that had the potential to permanently alter the course of a person's life. She had decided to try the trial dosage to make a more informed decision about her latest obsession, namely, her intense and abiding desire to become a blueberry girl.</p>
      <p>Ever since she had seen that vlogger who had given her a glimpse into the life of a berry she had wanted that for herself. In her typical, careful fashion, Kaitlyn had researched the lives of people who had taken the plunge and decided to live out their wildest fantasies. After all, the latest in gene therapy and cosmetic science had made it possible to achieve nearly anything that a person could think of.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Extra arms? Trivial. Breasts bigger than a city bus? Done. Musculature that would make a bull look like he needed to hit the gym? Laughable. All of the rapid advancements in the field caused something to change in society and people were now freer than ever before to revel in their sexual interests as a result. People walked the streets with asses wider than most doorways, women and men with both sets of equipment were becoming increasingly abundant. These days, anything was possible, and odds were good that someone somewhere out there was already living your dream.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Everything she had read seemed to imply that a good life was attainable even in such a state and there were a few options that she had looked into. Option one, take up vlogging and try to build a following large enough to make your living off of your videos. The woman who had gotten her interested in the whole thing managed well enough. However, this would take time to build up and was hardly guaranteed, and gambling on something as uncertain as that wasn't exactly Kaitlyn's style.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Option two, sign a contract with a corporation and earn a guaranteed income in exchange for becoming what was known as a Producer. “Producer” was originally a somewhat pejorative term that originated on the streets, but had become the official term for people who took on plant-like qualities in the name of their kinks. Since certain pharmaceutical and food and beverage companies had taken an interest in studying and refining the things these people could produce they had begun offering contracts to them to gain access to their fruit, juice, or whatever they produced in their altered states. Producers would be furnished with juicing machines, refrigerated shipping containers, or whatever else they required to collect and store and transport their particular product to be processed by the designated lab or refinery.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Option three was to get into pornography. There was a huge industry based on exploiting every imaginable kink and fetish that existed these days. Berry porn had become a particularly lucrative business due in part to the rarity of girls interested in the change. There weren't necessarily a lot of women interested in blowing up like a huge balloon and being fucked on camera for the world to see. Perhaps due to how rare they were, there were a few horrifying news stories of women being tricked into undergoing what were supposed to be temporary changes for a shoot only to find themselves irreversibly transformed due to the unstable back-alley mutagen the studio used on them. The berry porn legend, Dana Skye, was one such victim, though she had managed to accept her lot and capitalize on it in the end, becoming a rich and famous superstar of sorts.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>With these facts in mind, Kaitlyn had sprung for option two. As required by law, she underwent multiple psychological evaluations to ensure she was mentally stable and prepared to undergo such changes. After her tests were evaluated, she was cleared for a sample period and was soon contacted by a pharmaceutical company called Vaccinia.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She knew a little bit about them from her research and they were easily her first choice to work with. They were at one time a noteworthy company that worked on developing natural, plant-based drugs in a time when synthetics ruled the roost. Since then, they had moved into cosmetic science after discovering multiple ways to blend plant and animal DNA to create novelties like the watermelon egg and a species of goat that produced a variety of fruit-flavored milk depending on what they were fed. It was widely believed that Vaccinia's research resulted in the first human blueberry, but things were different back then and no one knew for sure due to lawsuits and assumed coverups.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>All things considered, she had hit the jackpot. Vaccinia was well-regarded by Producers for their excellent treatment of their contractors and their responsible and respectful attitude towards those who had a more difficult time adjusting in the long run. It was one of the few corporations willing to release people from their contracts early should the Producer wish to stop before fulfilling their contracts, though they did charge a fee for the expense of the mutagen and its counter agent. Most corporations would threaten lawsuits in those situations or demand to be paid the outstanding balance left on the contract, so it was quite a difference.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Kaitlyn stood in her living room, staring at the small blue pen that could change the course of her life forever. She could still back out, Vaccinia allowed those who lost their nerve during the trial period to back out consequence-free, she would just need to return the sample since she hadn't injected herself yet. Just as she was considering backing out and making her apologies to the company for wasting their time and resources, her body seemed to have other ideas, practically moving on its own.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She watched with a strange detachment as her right hand lifted the hem of her dress and her left pressed the pen up against the soft flesh of her thigh. It engaged automatically, and a small needle injected the pale blue translucent liquid from the tube that was clearly visible in the center. It drained away, flowing through the needle, and she felt a small pinch. It was followed by a strangely cold feeling that slowly changed to one of soreness in the muscle of her leg as the sample entered her body.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p><em>I guess I really did want this.</em> She thought to herself. <em>No turning back now, the change is coming.</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She lifted the pen from her thigh and the small needle was instantly drawn back up into the pen's cylinder, which sealed itself, safely enclosing the used needle for proper disposal. She laid the expended pen back into the small box and replaced the lid. She would ship it back to the company with her answer once she had decided whether or not she would go through with the contract. If she said yes, they would give her another injection to make the change semi-permanent; only reversible with the application of the counter agent.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She wasn't concerned on that front with Vaccinia, they had a reputation for accepting any reasonable request from a Producer to be changed back to their natural state, but she still wondered how people trusted any of the other companies she had looked into. Some essentially considered Producers to be little more than property and it was scary. There were a few smaller news stories, almost always buried in archives here and there, about people who worked for a corporation for years and were hardly ever allowed to see their friends or family, working 18 hour days like slaves with very few days off.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The wealthy and powerful companies had of course threatened legal action against any paper or new station that ran these stories and she had no idea what happened to the poor people whose only crime was trying to expose the evils of the companies they worked for, but it probably wasn't good.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>As Kaitlyn's thoughts wandered, she glanced at her clock to see barely any time had passed. She had practically memorized the instructions for the sample and she knew that the changes generally began within three to five minutes after the injection. She waited impatiently, looking at her watch too frequently and tapping her leg with one hand to work off her nervous energy. She hated waiting, especially for something like this. She was eager to see which form she would take, something that varied from person to person. Each shape was somewhat unique to the individual but broadly fit into one of three forms: Sphere, Oblong, and Triad.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Spheres were just that: spherical. You'd know you were a sphere because they always grew belly first. If you looked seven months pregnant before you even started to change color, you could be fairly certain you were a Sphere. The Sphere was, by far, the most common form, as nearly 70% of all berries were Spheres, and they were generally the least mobile among berries aside from particularly large Triads and Oblongs.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Oblongs were the hardest to predict because they seemed to always start differently, but it was generally accepted that if your growth steadily settled more in your lower body, rather than spreading all around, you would probably be an Oblong by the time you finished your transformation. They usually ended up in a somewhat egg- or pear-like shape, though they weren't so different from a sphere.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>All that was well and good, but Triad was the one that Kaitlyn hoped for more than anything. She also hoped, if she did turn out to be one, that she was massive. A Triad berry was considered the most productive of all since their breasts, or testicles if the transformee was biologically male and still had them, enlarged along with everything else, also produced copious amounts of juice. Most female Triads had breasts each as large as about half of their body mass, which was enormous in terms of berries, who had an average diameter of about five feet; though much larger was quite possible. Triads usually felt the change in their breasts or balls, as the case may be, very early on.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Aside from the satisfaction of being so outrageously huge compared to other berries, if she were that productive she would be raking in the cash in no time. She'd never need to worry about making the rent on time again. Truth be told, even if she were only able to produce the smallest amount she wouldn't need to worry, but still, better to make as much as possible if given the option.</p>
    <p>She considered her uncertain future like that for some time before, finally, she felt it. A glorious, but faint pressure building first in her stomach, then in each breast. She grinned to herself as she began to remove her shirt. She likely wouldn't need it or want it within the next few minutes if she guessed right. That feeling in her breasts was the best outcome she could have hoped for.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>"Oh, this is awesome." She said to herself as she stripped down to nothing but her panties, reveling in the feeling of tingling pleasure that filled her body. "They never said it felt so good.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She could feel something inside of her beginning to change now. The formula seemed to have reached the end of the first stage when it would begin highjacking her hormones and reconfiguring how her body reacted to them.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>It was a marvel of science. Truly the miracle in the test tube. Her genetic code would be rewritten with a temporary adjustment that would repair itself over the next several days, at which point she would begin to shrink back down and take on her natural shape again. Until then, she would continue to experience this exquisite feeling of pressure and her body would produce a juice-like substance that would constantly flood her body.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>There was only one truly effective method of removing this juice and relieving the pressure, and that was through masturbation. Something about the way the formula worked required it, it was the one thing that Vaccinia hadn't yet worked out after a decade of trying. You could very slowly juice Producers otherwise, but it took so long and was so uncomfortable for them that it wasn't worth doing. However, make a Producer orgasm and they practically sprayed the stuff all over. Female Triads were usually a preferred type because they tended to be the easiest to juice. Due to their breasts essentially being easily accessible juice tanks, they were quite easy to juice, as opposed to Spheres who, male or female, needed to be carefully squeezed in large machines to ensure they were effectively juiced. Oblongs were more easily juiced via their vaginal canal using specialized equipment or through the penis if they were male.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>If Kaitlyn was in fact a Triad, and if she decided to pursue her career as a Producer, there was a good chance she could become a top earner depending on how big she could get and how quickly she could produce the juice.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>"Oh, fuck!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Kaitlyn squeaked the words aloud as she felt a sudden and oddly pleasant contraction in her stomach, near the region of her womb. She watched, a look of open-mouthed pleasure on her face, as her stomach began to visibly swell. A few seconds later, she saw that her breasts were beginning to grow along with her belly. Within a few minutes, her breasts had swollen up to triple their normal volume and were unnaturally spherical, the skin stretched tight as a drum. Her belly was even more enormous, possibly four feet across from one curved edge to the other and it continuously pressed further outward, becoming more and more perfectly round with every second that passed.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>As all of this was happening, her skin color began to change in seemingly random patches all over her body that slowly bled outward at their edges, meeting with others and soon overtaking her natural skin tone within the space of a few minutes. First, they took on a pale blue color, almost like a deep bruise, which slowly darkened into a deeper shade before shifting steadily to a rich indigo hue.</p>
    <p>When she opened her eyes between the toe-curling sensations of her rapid growth, she caught a glimpse of her hand and saw that it had already changed color to match the deep purple-blue of a ripe blueberry. She carefully walked into her bedroom, marveling at how heavy she was and how she had to literally squeeze herself through the doorway before waddling up to her floor-length mirror to get a good look at herself. She nearly came right then and there when she saw what she had become.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Her body was immense. Her relatively straight and curveless torso was now made up of one enormous curving line and her breasts were each roughly as two-thirds as large as her belly. Her nipples’ skin tone had shifted to deep indigo and lighter blue rings of skin around her areolas seemed to be slowly spreading outward, darkening as they grew larger. She reached one hand out and took hold of one breast, just above the areola. As she squeezed her steadily engorging breast, she shifted one finger toward her nipple and felt something wet and slightly sticky when she touched it. Realizing that she was leaking a bit of juice already, she smirked at her own reflection, realizing that her face had turned entirely blue before she let out a gasp of surprise when yet another seemingly random burst of hormones assaulted the pleasure centers of her brain.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She blissfully closed her eyes and let the sensations carry her thoughts away in the wash of buzzing pleasure that flooded her system, her hand dropping to her slowly expanding side. Nothing else concerned her so long as that delicious feeling of swelling and filling up continued. If she had been capable of paying attention to anything at that point, she may have noticed that her tits were suddenly beginning to outpace her expanding body, swelling much faster than before. By the time they slowed once again, they were easily four feet across, firm with juice, and impossibly round. They stood out from her increasingly spherical body as if they were attempting to become entities entirely separate from it. Kaitlyn let out a moan, her eyes still clamped shut as the growth finally began to settle into her lower body now that her breasts had stopped inflating.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Her pussy began to stretch outward, her crotch rounding out and dropping steadily lower, stretching down towards her knees. At the same time, she felt a fullness in her womb as her navel began to inflate into a well-rounded slope that transitioned smoothly from her swollen genitals to her bloated stomach, all still pushing further outward at a steady pace. As her nethers swelled up and spread out, her thighs were forced apart and she soon stood in an unnaturally wide stance, knees bent against the sheer weight that was beginning to become more than she felt she could hold up. Her buttocks began to fill out, throwing her off balance momentarily as she wobbled on unsteady, swollen legs. Her formerly flat ass rapidly bloated into twin globes that stood out oddly from her thick, now-conical thighs until the rest of her back began to curve outward and swell up along with everything else, absorbing them into the rest of her mass.</p>
    <p>At first, it appeared that a hump was forming between her shoulder blades, but the swelling seemed to move downwards as the juice ran down and filled everything else out in short order. Within minutes, her body was pressing out in every direction at once in an effort to become as round as possible, all the while creating that exquisite feeling of pressure that brought her such intense and mind-numbing pleasure. She snapped out of it suddenly, her rational mind finally managing to take charge long enough to convince her that everything was going much too fast.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“It feels <em>too </em>good!” She gasped to herself. “I’m getting too big, too fast. I need to relieve some of this juice!”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She waddled over to her nightstand to retrieve a vibrator from it, taking enormously exaggerated, wide strides. The weight of her body was so immense that it was all she could do to move the seven short feet to her bedside before she collapsed heavily, her head and shoulders sinking into her own swollen form as juice audibly sloshed within her. She had to shift her arms around her ever-increasing bulk just to get the nightstand’s drawer open, at which time she realized that her arms felt oddly stiff, her elbows not bending as they should. By the time she managed to get the vibrator out with her abnormally thick fingers, she realized there was yet another problem that she hadn’t considered.</p>
    <p>There was no way she could reach her arms all the way down to her pussy like this. It had pushed too far away from its usual position and her body was so expansive now that it was almost like her arms had pulled into her body, nearly to the elbow. She couldn’t reach around all that beautiful, taut, bloated, blue flesh no matter how she tried. She shook her head in a bid to banish the intrusive thoughts that threatened to seduce her into surrendering to the pleasure once more and tried to think through the problem. There had to be a solution here, she just hadn’t thought of it yet.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>As she sat there trying to fight the urge to give in and swell up forever, consequences be damned. Kaitlyn idly wondered if her brain had somehow been rewired to interpret the pain this much swollen flesh <em>should </em>have been producing as pleasure. Any normal person would likely be in indescribable agony if their bodies were this swollen up, but she felt fine; better than fine, incredible even. She turned her thoughts back to the problem at hand and found that she suddenly had an idea. She switched her vibrator on, feeling the powerful buzz of the motor move up through her entire arm before the vibrations dissipated into her expanded body. Fortunately, she had just charged it the night before so it had plenty of life left in it and it would hopefully go for hours if she turned it to the middle setting.</p>
      <p>Deciding to trust herself and carry on with her plan, she found her mark, a place on the floor just a few feet away from her bed, towards the relatively open and empty center of the room, and swung her increasingly stiff arm in an underhanded pitch a few times to get a feel for it. She had been a decent softball pitcher in high school and once she thought she had a feel for her mark, she swung her arm upward and let the vibrator fly free from her grasp like a lawn dart. It flipped end over end through the air until it finally hit the ground just a few inches from Kaitlyn’s chosen location, vibrating hard enough against the carpeted floor that it went around in small circles as if trying to escape its inevitable fate.</p>
      <p>Kaitlyn took a split second to appreciate her aim before she made her agonizingly slow way across to the vibrator’s location. Lifting her body about two inches off of the ground was all she could manage and she essentially had to fall forward onto one foot to make any real progress. Once she had waddled over to it, she squatted as best she could, her swollen vagina mere centimeters above the floor, and swung her bulk forward until she guessed her pussy was just above the buzzing device on the floor. She let her legs relax completely and felt that her aim was true yet again as her full weight dropped hard onto her target. The vibrator slipped in between her stretched and distended labia, spread apart as they were by the juicy pressure within her crotch, and wedged into place between the floor and her cunt. She let out a sigh of relief as the loud buzzing was muffled by her body and her clit, swollen by now to about the size of a golf ball, finally got some much-needed attention.</p>
      <p>Kaitlyn let out a grunt of mixed pleasure and dissatisfaction when the poor little machine wasn’t quite enough to get her going. Struck by another brilliant idea, she began to roll her body back and forth, her weight centered entirely on her cunt as it rolled over and pressed hard against the vibrator and the floor, then back until she bounced off of her bloated ass, sending her rolling forward again. She reached her arms out in front of her on each return trip, getting the momentum built up enough to keep going even as she continued to swell and grow heavier as time passed.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>After a few minutes, her arms had sunk further into her body until they appeared to end just below the wrist, leaving her hands flapping back and forth as she rolled. She began to think there could be no relief, that orgasm was beyond her in her current predicament, when a wave of unbelievably potent ecstasy washed over her brain and it went entirely blank. As she came harder than ever before, her head lolled back and her mouth gaped open in a silent scream of orgasmic fervor. She rolled back once again with enough force to tip herself over her swollen asscheeks and settled on her back, her nearly spherical form flattening where it made contact with the ground. She spent a few minutes wobbling back and forth before she reached equilibrium sometime later and lay still.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Lost in the pleasure, she leaned her head back in ecstasy and felt it sink into the plump flesh that rose up around her neck now. Her shoulders disappeared into the soft mass of her own body as her arms were forced to stretch straight out to each side, her fingers clenching into fists and relaxing every few seconds as she tried to cope with the intense feelings of orgasmic bliss that clouded her mind. Her thighs were completely enveloped by her belly at this point and her knees bent weakly, her feet hanging limp nearly three feet above the floor. She forced her eyes open for the first time in several minutes and turned her head to try to look into the mirror again.</p>
    <p>A round mass of purple-blue flesh lay before her, not quite a perfect sphere yet, but well on its way. Her head peeked out from the side of a mound of round flesh, a large, circular indentation forming around it where her neck once was. Her breasts were two vast, balloon-like structures that stood out proudly from either side of her rounded chest, the nipples pointing upward and outward. As she appreciated their immensity, she also noticed small, steady streams of dark liquid flowing from her nipples and running down her tits to the sides of her massive, round belly. From there they dribbled down to the floor forming a puddle beneath her increasingly helpless form. She was producing so much juice, so quickly, that it was leaking out of her. She could hardly contain her excitement as she vainly tried to move one arm to her tit, only to come up short as she had expected. However, she saw that when her hand managed to brush against even the edge of the firm, taut flesh of her breast, a small spray of purplish juice ejected from her milk ducts as she squealed with excitement. She tried to right herself for a brief moment before she gave it up as a complete impossibility.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>It seemed to her that she was going to be quite the Producer based on what she had read and she was sold already. If they could make this permanent right then and there she thought she might just take them up on it. Even if they were just going to leave her in a hole to make juice for them for the rest of her life it was almost worth it. Her brain was a fireworks show of delight and lust, every few seconds there would be a rush of hormones through her body and brain and she would practically vibrate with pleasure, the tremors shaking the gelatinous juice-filled flesh of her body and causing the liquid within her to slosh; occasional gurgles rising up from her body as every nook and cranny of her porous flesh filled with sweet liquid. Her orgasms began to stack atop each other as her mutation entered what was to be its final phase.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Though it would have been invisible to anyone who watched as she entered the final stage of her transformation, her skeletal and muscular systems began to change to suit her new body. The muscles of her arms and legs began to move involuntarily, stretching her hands and feet out to their extreme limits where they then froze in place; the bones that made up the joints in her arms and legs fusing together. An x-ray would have revealed a woman with her arms and legs stretched out unnaturally far in an x-pattern as if on a medieval torture device, though it felt entirely natural now that her muscles changed to accommodate the position. Her biceps, triceps, deltoids, and other muscles fused into one superstructure designed to hold her arms in place and nothing more. She maintained full mobility in her wrist, however, as demonstrated by her pointlessly flapping hands that were being slowly pulled deeper into her still-growing body.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Similarly, her legs suddenly straightened and then spread away from each other, stretching apart at a right angle as her hips and knees locked into place and fused together just as her arms had done. By the time the muscles also fused together, she could do nothing but wiggle her feet and curl her toes. And so she did, the intense assault on every one of her senses forcing her to express it in some way even as she was rapidly losing all means of doing so. Her hands flapped, her feet kicked, and her head swayed from side to side, causing waves to ripple throughout in her juice-filled body.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Finally, her spine began stretching out, the ligaments and discs between each joint becoming far more elastic and flexible, allowing her spin to become almost telescopic so that her head could remain above her vast bulk even as it swelled ever onward. Her entire skeleton was practically a vestigial structure at this point, she had no need for locomotion or self-defense as far as her freshly mutated genes were concerned. Her only purpose now was to produce juice and grow larger.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>As for her vital organs, they were all safely contained in a small, vaguely human-shaped sac deep within her spherical body. Most were practically useless to her practically singular bodily functions now but were still required to keep her brain active and alive. If a counter agent was ever given to her, the “vestigial” organs would reactivate and her body would be forced back into a natural human shape. Until then, her body would incubate them and keep them strong and healthy until such time as their services were required once again.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn began to pant rapidly as her run of orgasms entered its third straight minute. She felt like her brain was going to liquefy if it didn't stop soon and the marathon of pleasure was reaching a point where it would have been frightening if she had been able to focus on anything other than the bliss of so many powerful and long-lasting orgasms. She had no idea how much time had passed since her changes had begun, but she needed them to stop. Her body was convulsing wildly, or at least the parts of it that could still move were, as she came over and over again. Behind the fog of erotic delights, she was beginning to think that if it didn’t end soon she would never be able to function again.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>That thought pushed through to the front of her mind and struck her as quite funny, against all odds. That she would be worried about functioning at a time like this when she was willingly turning herself into an immobile, juice-filled sphere. She began to laugh, chuckling between gasps and moans as her orgasms continued to go on and on, unabated. As she quivered in helpless ecstasy, she felt a final explosion of growth begin to flood her body with pleasure just before she blacked out.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>*           *           *</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>As Kaitlyn began to come to, the pressure, the all-encompassing feeling of ripe fullness, was still indescribably wonderful. It felt as if she was sitting upright again and she could feel that she was sitting on her ass, or as much of it as still made contact with the floor, tilted ever so slightly back to reach a tenuous sort of balance and remain in one place. Her tits felt like they were impossibly heavy, her belly was full and, by now, likely indiscernible from any other part of her spherical form, but its weight pressed down upon her womb in a way that gave her a warm and full feeling deep within.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She opened her eyes to see that her breasts had swollen up to the size of small parade balloons. They almost seemed to be an exception to the laws of gravity as they held an unnaturally round shape and thrust upward and outward defiantly. She was distracted from her breast-focused reverie when she suddenly felt a burning need from her cunt that demanded her immediate attention, though she had no clue how she would ever go about sating its ravenous appetite in her current predicament.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Thinking about all the firsthand stories from Producers she had read, she couldn't wait to feel her first orgasm as a fully formed berry. For that was unmistakably what she was now, just a ripe blueberry that wanted its pussy destroyed until it came, again and again, squirting juice from every available orifice just so that it could fill up once more and begin the whole process anew.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She considered that maybe she didn't even want to be considered human anymore, maybe she would just be property; nothing more than a piece of fruit for the company to juice over and over again.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p><em>No</em> <em>,</em> she thought firmly. <em>That’s too far, stay sane, stay human.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She had too many responsibilities. Too many people would miss her. She wasn't going to let her mind slip that far, as much as she sort of wanted to. It was a very real thing that happened to some Producers, though. They decided one day that they just wanted to cum and juice forever; to be locked up somewhere and treated like someone's private property, used at their leisure as a toy for their owner’s amusement. Kaitlyn didn't think that was for her, but she understood now how it ended up that way for some. The feeling of growing had been incredible, how much farther could pleasure even go? How did anyone return to normal after experiencing something like that?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Oh, are you awake, Ms. Pace?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn started at the sound of a deep and unfamiliar feminine voice from behind her. She twisted her head to try to get a look at the intruder, but couldn't turn enough to catch a glimpse of them one way or the other. As she Panicked, her breathing sped up and she began to feel something like a prey animal that had been suddenly snapped at by a previously unseen predator. Her heart raced and adrenaline flooded her system. If she had been less terrified, she may have thought it a bit strange that her body could still do that. Her fight or flight reflex was clearly still intact, though she had no means of acting on it whatsoever.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Who's there?" She squeaked, her voice unusually high with fear. "Please don't hurt me, I can't move!"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Hurt you, Ms. Pace?" The voice said bemusedly. "Oh no, you misunderstand. But then, you were unconscious, of course. I’m here to help you, ma’am."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn had never felt so utterly helpless and scared in her life. It was then, at possibly the worst possible time, that she realized that her arms and legs had zero mobility left to them in her current form. It felt as if she didn’t even <em>have</em> joints in her arms and legs anymore. She inwardly cursed herself for forgetting to lock her door when she knew she would be indisposed. As she thought through her fears, however, she found that they didn’t quite hold up. The person had clearly known her name and was showing an unusual level of respect by calling her “Miss” and using her surname. Moreover, why would they have taken the time to place her upright again only to wait patiently in her apartment until she woke up? A thief would have wrecked the place and left without a word, and your garden-variety psycho likely wouldn’t have just left her undisturbed all the time she had been out.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Who are you?” Kaitlyn asked, feeling bolder and getting her breathing under control. “What are you doing here?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Someone stepped around her bulk and Kaitlyn saw, as she turned her head towards the vicinity of what may have once been her right shoulder, that the owner of the rich voice was a tall, dark-skinned, full-figured woman who was wearing a tight, form-fitting, dress with a skirt that hugged her wide hips and full buttocks and ended at her mid-thigh. She came fully into view and stood with perfect posture, elbows bent slightly, one hand closed in a loose fist that she held within the other in an equally loose grip in a somewhat military sort of stance that Kaitlyn associated with deference and preparedness to serve.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“My name is Fiona, I am to be your assistant throughout the full length of your trial period, Ms. Pace,” The woman replied with a gleaming, professional sort of smile. “I was dispatched to fulfill the company’s obligation to you per your contract, though I must say you really should have contacted us before using the product.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"How did they know?” Kaitlyn asked, stunned. “That I had used it, I mean.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"There is a small signaling mechanism in the device that contains the sample. When one uses the device, it sends out a signal to our satellite systems. It was implemented to avoid leaving our potential Producers stranded and alone during their week-long trial period.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Oh, well that’s clever. I really let it get away from me, didn’t I?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“It’s not uncommon, Ms. Pace.” Fiona gave another reassuring smile. “Many get—lost in the moment.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“So you’re here to help me with whatever I need?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“That is correct, Ms. Pace.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Call me Kaitlyn, please.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Of course, Ms. Kaitlyn.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>It wasn’t quite what she meant, but Kaitlyn let it go. The woman was clearly professional to a fault.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I assume you’re somewhat familiar with Producers, right?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“You could say that, Ms. Kaitlyn. I’ve worked with Vaccinia as an assistant to Producers for over five years and I’ve spent the majority of them in the service of people such as yourself.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Then would you say I got a bit...bigger than most?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“By my estimation,” Fiona said, the smallest hint of excitement slipping through her professional veneer. “You are possibly within the 98th percentile of all Triads. Truly a marvel, if you’ll pardon my saying so, ma’am.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“That big, huh?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn felt strangely calm in the wake of that news. If she was that big she may just be destined to go down in history as a top Producer. She was nearly a record-breaking size if she was truly that enormous. If she played her cards right, she could punch her own ticket to wealth, fame, and a very good life.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I’m surprised I’m not hungry or thirsty after all that.” She said conversationally.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Ah,” Fiona spoke up enthusiastically, seeming pleased to offer more information and be of service. “That would be due to your change, Ms. Kaitlyn. You see, you no longer need to eat unless you wish to do so. Your physiology is focused entirely on storing energy rather than using it, so you only require nutrients in order to grow. As for drink, you can certainly do so if you wish, but you only require a very small amount of water to remain fully hydrated. Also, you produce no waste in this state, solid or liquid, anything your body takes in is converted into juice or more flesh to contain the same. It's amazingly efficient, you’re practically a perfect organism."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn let out a short snort of amusement at the sentiment before she asked her next question.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“So eating makes me bigger and drinking makes me juicier?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“That is essentially correct, yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"You don’t have to be so formal, Fiona,” Kaitlyn said, sounding perhaps more irritated than she meant to. “It’s not like I’m a queen or something.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I don’t mean to be overly formal, Ms. Kaitlyn,” Fiona looked at her directly, appearing somewhat apologetic. “I simply want to put my best foot forward.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Well, I appreciate that, but I’m pretty easygoing, in general. Feel free to let your hair down and speak freely. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn chuckled at her little joke, stretching her fingers and toes as they were essentially all that she could still move other than her neck. Unexpectedly, they came into contact with something firm, yet squishy. It felt somewhat like her hands and feet were all firmly wrapped in some soft and plush material. Struck by a sudden thought, she tried to get a look at her mirror and realized that she couldn’t see it over her own body, her head having seemingly sunk lower into her body as she slept.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Fiona?” Kaitlyn asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Yes, ma’am?” Came her assistant’s prompt reply.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Could you possibly roll me over so I can get a better look at myself?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Of course, where would you like me to position you?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Um, just in front of the mirror, far enough back that I can get a good look at myself.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I’ll do my best, but you are rather large now, and the room is a bit...cramped.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Whatever you can manage is fine.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona nodded and moved into position behind Kaitlyn. She felt a firm hand on her backside, which elicited a squeak of surprise from the newly minted berrygirl. The other hand followed shortly thereafter and she began to slowly roll forward. The feeling of being rolled like a boulder was bizarre to Kaitlyn. She was just along for the ride, unable to aid or resist her assistant's efforts to move her in any way. As her body shifted, she could feel her juicy contents gently slosh within her. The edge of her mirror came into view as her bulk rolled forward and she came to a stop with her head dead center of her enormously inflated body.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Is that acceptable, Ms. Kaitlyn?" Fiona asked from somewhere behind her, her voice shockingly distant to Kaitlyn.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Yes, that's perfect," she replied. "Just hold me steady for now."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn looked at herself in the relatively distant mirror and saw that she was somehow even bigger than she felt. She saw for the first time that she had become so firm with juice that her body barely sank into itself against the floor, despite its obviously extreme weight. Her apartment had reasonably high ceilings, but she could see that the upper curve of her body wasn’t so very far from touching it. As she glanced over her reflection, inspecting her body for any imperfections, she saw that there were two large divots in her flesh several feet away from each side of her head. Those would be where her arms used to be if she didn't miss her guess. It definitely confirmed her suspicions about what she had felt against her hands before, it had been her own body.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She continued looking over what was visible of herself in the mirror. She could see that her breasts were now spread far apart from each other by the sheer mass of her body's singular curve, raised protrusions that threw off her otherwise spherical shape. Each one was roughly a third of the size of her body mass. She noted that her nipples no longer leaked juice as they had before, which she wondered aloud about to Fiona.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Why did my juice stop flowing? I figured juice would be practically spraying out of me at this size."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"You're fully ripe now," Fiona said, matter-of-factly. "Your body has sealed itself for the time being. It would be very wasteful to drain constantly like that, would it not?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I suppose that makes sense. So how do we get it out?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure that Fiona was there to do what she thought she was. This seemed like a good way to find out for sure without the need to ask any uncomfortable questions of a complete stranger.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"There are two primary methods," Fiona began, walking around Kaitlyn once more to stand attentively in front of her as before.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn shot her a confused, somewhat worried look as she smiled at her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I've placed the mount behind you," Fiona said calmly, rightly guessing the source of her client's worry. "A device we developed to hold you steady. No need to worry about rolling away, ma'am."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn tried to focus on her body, to feel this "mount" Fiona spoke of, but there was just <em>so much</em> of her now that feeling much of anything was a difficult process. Her brain could hardly comprehend how vast she had become and her smooth bulk hardly lent itself well to a fine-tuned sense of touch. In fact, when Fiona had touched her, it had felt strangely muted, as if her skin were somewhat numb.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Back to your initial query," Fiona spoke up again. "The two methods of juicing you are either through sexual stimulation or the use of specialized equipment, though a combination of the two is the most effective method."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"So let me get this straight," Kaitlyn said, trying to hold her hands up out of habit; though all that she managed to do was gently stretch her fingers out wide and poke herself somewhere deep within her sides. "I read those documents about what to expect with...all this..."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She tried to wave her arms around, but once again found that they were entirely immobilized. That would take some getting used to, her mind hadn't quite accepted that she technically didn't have arms anymore.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I know it said sexual stimulation is an effective way of, er, ‘breaking the seal’, for lack of a better phrase, but how am I supposed to do anything about—"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She stopped before she finished the thought. Fiona stood there, smiling professionally, as usual, looking her straight in the eye.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Oh," Kaitlyn said, understanding immediately. "So you–?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"It is one of the duties you can expect me to fulfill, yes," Fiona said, nodding. "If it's of any comfort, I very much enjoy my work."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn cocked her head as much as her swollen body would allow as she looked at Fiona.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Meaning?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I enjoy being of service, I have a certain—<em>appreciation</em>—for those such as yourself."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Berries?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I believe that is the colloquial term, yes. The company prefers Producers. It helps to reinforce that you are still human."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"A berry assistant with a berry fetish?" Kaitlyn muttered to herself, turning back to look at her reflection once more. "Fiona?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Yes, ma'am?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"That feeling from earlier, when I was growing? Is that gone?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Not entirely, no. You should feel it each time you begin to ripen again, which will be anytime you grow from converting nutrients after eating, or anytime you rehydrate after juicing."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Oh, thank God," Kaitlyn said, letting out a heavy sigh as spoke. "I was afraid this wouldn't be worth it in the long run."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona chuckled softly and then looked somewhat abashed, her face going pleasantly blank once again as Kaitlyn looked at her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"No," Kaitlyn said, hoping to encourage her assistant. "You don't have to hide your emotion around me. Laugh if you want to laugh, feel free to express yourself, please."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona turned her face toward Kaitlyn and smiled, this time, the smile seemed much more genuine than before.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Thank you, Ms. Kaitlyn," she said. "I worried I had let myself slip and acted rudely."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Again, I appreciate the professionalism, Fiona, but I'd like us to be open and friendly since we'll be spending the next week together, and all."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Ah, to that point," Fiona said, slipping a hand into a small pocket in the side of her tight dress and removing a small, pen-like device. "I should run the test to determine how your body has reacted to the sample."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Oh, right," Kaitlyn said, beginning to feel a bit nervous again. "There's a chance I'm more sensitive to the mutagen, right?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"There is always a small chance, yes," Fiona said as she stepped close to Kaitlyn's body.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn felt a very slight pinch, but nothing painful as she assumed Fiona stuck her somewhere in the side with the small testing device.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"But,” Fiona continued. “Even those who are sensitive to the product tend to suffer very mild effects. The worst I have personally heard of was a woman who took six months to return to normal rather than the usual week. She was well compensated and didn't mind in the end, I believe she is now under a long-term contract as a Producer as a matter of fact."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona stepped back and smiled warmly at Kaitlyn.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"All done," she said, holding up the small device, which had a small green light blinking on one end. "No abnormalities detected, you should return to normal on schedule, though, as large as you are, it may be worth noting that an extra day may be required. Perhaps I should contact your employer and explain the situation?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"No need," Kaitlyn said, trying and failing to wave a hand yet again. "I haven't taken so much as a sick day in six years. I'm taking all the time off I want. They know I'm a potential Producer already and I’m fairly certain I’m pretty well sold on the whole gig, anyway."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Very good. Can I be of service in any other way?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Well," Kaitlyn said, rolling her eyes around the room innocently.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>The expression combined with the image of her adorable blue face peeking out from the enormity of her body was almost enough to melt Fiona's professional persona entirely, but she remained strong.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I suppose you could show me how the juicing machines work."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona smiled and nodded understandingly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I would be more than happy to do that, Ms. Kaitlyn. Allow me to retrieve my instruments."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona walked out of the room and Kaitlyn was left alone for nearly a full minute. She spent her time wondering if she would be able to get out of her room at any point and, if so, how it would be accomplished. She was far too big to fit through her narrow doorway. She figured she would be in danger of exploding if she was forced between the woefully inadequate doorway.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona returned with a large metal case in one hand, pulling a large device mounted on wheels along behind her with the other. She wheeled the device around behind Kaitlyn and returned to her front with only the case in hand.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I have many different tools in this case, Ms. Kaitlyn," she said, holding the case up for Kaitlyn to see more clearly. "So I believe I can readily accommodate your wishes, whatever they may be. I'll just need you to be open and honest with me as I ask you a few questions to determine your preferences. I assure you, there will be absolutely zero judgment of your character no matter your replies. Shall we begin?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn felt a familiar nervousness returning to her, but she nodded her consent.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"First, have you engaged in sexual activity before?"</p>
    <p>"Yes."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Do you consider yourself to be A) heterosexual, B) homosexual, C) bisexual, D) asexual, or E) Other?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Mostly A, but sort of C, too?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"That's understandable, I'll mark C for now. On a scale of one to ten, one being inexperienced and ten being very experienced, how would you rate your level of sexual experience?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Maybe five?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Mm-hmm, do you enjoy engaging in foreplay such as erotic dance, light kissing, heavy petting, teasing, etc, and, if so, how much do you generally prefer?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Foreplay is good, kissing and teasing especially. Maybe just a few minutes of that stuff, though."</p>
    <p>"Very good. Do you consider yourself to be very adventurous in sexual situations?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Mildly, within reason."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Have you ever engaged in oral sex?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Yes."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Do you consider yourself particularly aroused by giving or receiving oral sex?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn hesitated for a moment, then forced herself to be honest as she had agreed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Honestly, I love giving blowjobs."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Very good, we can use that. Do you like to receive during oral sex as well?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Returning to your previous statement, would you say that you enjoy giving what is commonly referred to as a 'deepthroat blowjob’?"</p>
    <p>"I do, I go as deep as I can."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Excellent. Moving on, have you ever engaged in anal sex?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"No."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Would you ever be interested in doing so?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Possibly, one day."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Noted. Do you enjoy any particular sexual fetishes or 'kinks'?"</p>
    <p>"Other than the obvious, I've tried out some light bondage and I liked that. I also have a thing for, er, girls with big...butts..."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She trailed off awkwardly.</p>
    <p>"Larger than mine?" Fiona asked without so much as a hint of self-consciousness about it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Er, yours is actually, um, v-very nice." Kaitlyn squeaked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Thank you, we can certainly make use of this. Now, would you like to begin?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Just like that?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"I know enough to get a start. I'll learn more about your particular preferences with time. It's best to just get started and go from there, don't you agree?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She had a point. Kaitlyn nodded and Fiona strutted towards her, her professional demeanor instantly replaced with a highly seductive and sensual one. Kaitlyn gulped, she could be hot when she wanted to be. As she got close, Fiona reached out to take hold of either side of Kaitlyn's head and lowered her face down, kissing her deeply. Kaitlyn's eyes closed as Fiona's full, burgundy-painted lips met her own. Shortly thereafter, the dark-skinned beauty’s tongue pressed gently but determinedly into her mouth; the woman clearly had no fear when it came to this kind of thing.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn began to feel an aching warmth from deep within her distended pussy, she could feel pressure building behind her cervix; a gushing flow of juice preparing to eject itself from her womb. Fiona released her from her embrace and Kaitlyn gasped, her tongue hanging out of her mouth for a moment as her brain seemingly shut down everything that wasn't devoted to feeling pleasure.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Would it be good for you to have something to suck on, ma'am?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Mm-hmm!" Kaitlyn affirmed heartily, biting her lip and opening her eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She watched Fiona strut casually to her case, open the locks, and lift the top. Though she couldn't make out what it contained from her current angle, she had a few ideas about what its contents may be. Sure enough, Fiona pulled out a long, thick, tube-shaped object with several buckles and straps attached to it, clearly a strap-on. Kaitlyn watched as the curvy woman slipped the straps over her legs, buckling them tightly before walking back to Kaitlyn, broad hips swinging all the while. She was tall enough that the tip of the rubber cock nearly touched Kaitlyn's chin, but Kaitlyn wasn't sure how she would get it into her mouth enough to feel satisfied.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Her question was answered soon enough as Fiona lifted a small object that looked something like a TV remote and pressed a few buttons. Kaitlyn's immense body shifted forward, rolling suddenly and unexpectedly. She let out a cry of surprise before she realized she had only rolled a few inches forward and stopped once again. She looked up at Fiona, who only smiled.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Just a little trick to get your heart-rate up,” she said. “It helps with the process. The mount is remote-controlled, so I can roll you with ease. No need to worry."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn pursed her lips to one side but accepted it. Fiona was almost like a different person now, but it was fun to see her get into character as a bit of a dominant sexual professional. She was like a no-nonsense dominatrix who had been at it for decades and knew just how to act.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Now, say 'ah.'" Fiona said clinically as she turned the strap-on toward Kaitlyn's face and slowly began to push it toward her mouth.</p>
    <p>Kaitlyn was forced to open her mouth and accept the cold, rubbery shaft. Fiona let her get a feel for it as she licked it a few times, lubing it up with her saliva. Kaitlyn considered that this was a good place to start, she had never known exactly why she enjoyed giving head to guys so much, but something about it made her feel both powerful and dominated all at once. When she took a man’s member into her mouth she had a lot of control over one of their most sensitive body parts but also, somewhat paradoxically, submitted readily to their will. She began to suck on the dildo, getting into a rhythm and using what was left of her neck to stretch out and gulp down another two inches of the shaft.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Ooh, you do like to do that," Fiona cooed. "Shall I assist?"</p>
    <p>Kaitlyn nodded without letting up and Fiona began to slowly work the dildo in and out of her mouth, pushing forward and drawing back in slow and gentle motions.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Mmm!" Kaitlyn moaned after a moment.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona looked down again and locked eyes with Kaitlyn. Her honey brown eyes stood out starkly from her indigo flesh as she stared up into Fiona's distinctive pale blue ones. Kaitlyn noted that her light eyes were an unusual and highly attractive combination with her dark skin. She never broke the suction on the dildo and Fiona soon realized that this was part of it for her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Understood," She told her client. "Shall I go harder, as well?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"<strong>MMM!</strong>" Kaitlyn moaned in the affirmative, hoping that Fiona would recognize it as such.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She did. Fiona took hold of either side of Kaitlyn's head once again, beginning to press the strap-on deep into her mouth until it made contact with the back of her throat. Kaitlyn gagged, hands flapping and feet kicking pointlessly somewhere within her bloated physique, and the synthetic shaft pulled back, allowing her to gasp and sputter momentarily.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Too much?" Fiona asked while her client recovered. "I can–"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn nearly shouted, frustration mounting against her helpless lust. "Ram that fucking thing down my throat! Don't stop until I give the signal!"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn opened her jaws and stuck her tongue out, awaiting the return of the strap-on dildo. Fiona nodded, surprised at the fervor Kaitlyn was suddenly showing. As she pushed the dildo deeply into Kaitlyn's gaping mouth, she smiled. It seemed to her that she was doing very well so far. Kaitlyn was already succumbing to her lust and she would be ready for juicing within a few short minutes if Fiona’s estimations proved correct.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona reached a hand up and felt the taut, smooth skin of Kaitlyn's body. Kaitlyn could barely feel anything beyond the hard mock cock in her mouth so she didn't notice when her assistant managed to stretch one arm far enough to catch a single drop of juice that had formed at the nipple of one breast. Fiona put her finger into her mouth to sample the dark juice and immediately tasted the incredibly sweet and very slightly sour juice of ripe blueberries.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn began to produce a series of muffled moans and her head shook from side to side. Fiona quickly removed the dildo from her mouth and awaited further instruction.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Fuck me!" Kaitlyn moaned pitifully and desperately.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Immediately acquiescing to her client’s request, Fiona walked around Kaitlyn's massive body, trailing her delicate fingers gently along her curved side as she went until she stood before the mounting device. It looked something like a skateboard ramp with a handle like a pallet jack on one end and a series of buttons and switches on one side. Fiona went to the mount and pressed a few buttons, waiting for the machine to register her command. After a few seconds, it buzzed to life and a large pole-like contraption arose from the center, splitting at one end into a pair of jaw-like hydraulic clamps. The clamps opened wide enough to fit around Kaitlyn's bulk and very slowly squeezed her body until it held her firmly in place.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Kaitlyn continued to moan helplessly, begging for Fiona to hurry. With a smirk that was hidden from Kaitlyn's view, Fiona turned and walked back to her case to retrieve a more appropriate tool for the job at hand. She lifted the upper platform that held the smaller toys within the case and produced an immensely thick and long dildo from the bottom, carrying it over to the mount. Kaitlyn caught a glimpse of the huge toy as Fiona passed and let out a groan of anticipation; her lust building to an unbearable level at this point.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>"Fiona," she said in an overly measured tone of forced-calm. "If you don't put something inside of me within the next few seconds I'm going to lose my MIIIIIIND!"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Before she could finish her sentence something very hard and very large pushed itself into her swollen cunt and began pounding away with all the force of a train engine. Fiona had attached the specialized dildo to the mount and engaged its secondary function; namely, fucking the brains out of its mountee. As it held her steady, both below and above now that the clamps were engaged, a motorized piston system was pushing and pulling the dildo in and out of her vagina with a speed and force like nothing Kaitlyn had ever experienced before.</p>
    <p>While Kaitlyn was occupied with the mount, Fiona began setting up the juicing apparatus. She pulled two long, ribbed hoses from the device and carefully laid them out beside Kaitlyn's quivering body, one at a time. Working quickly, she went back to the jiver and pulled a third hose with a tube-like attachment on the end toward Kaitlyn's vagina. She set the end of the hose down on top of the mount, she would need to switch it out with the mounted dildo after engaging the two nipple hoses. Fiona walked back around to Kaitlyn’s front half, picked up the hoses, and attached the suction cup at the end of each hose to Kaitlyn’s nipples, which held the suction hose in place and formed a tight seal.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Ms. Kaitlyn?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Whuh?” Kaitlyn grunted between the giant dildo’s thrusts. “Oh—my—<em>God</em>! So—good!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I believe you’re fully dilated and prepared for a full juicing, so I’ll engage the juicer now. It may be intense when it begins to release some of the pressure, are you ready?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“AAAAHHHGGGGAAAAAHHHHDDD!” Kaitlyn screamed in reply.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona took that as a “yes” and flipped a switch on the juicer. Kaitlyn began to moan as the hoses on her breasts went taut, a sure sign that the vacuum pump in the juicer had fully engaged. Fiona then rushed back to the mount to disengage the thrusting device. The majority of the juice would come from there, though Kaitlyn’s breasts were so large and full, even for a Triad, that she was unsure how the juicer would cope with the amount. She had several canisters to swap out in the machine, but the motor itself may give out before Kaitlyn was done. She would likely need to request that the company send the larger model as soon as possible.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona arrived at Kaitlyn’s backside and quickly removed the slick, juice coated dildo from the mount, replacing it with the tubular suction device attached to the hose, it fit into her in the same way the dildo had and Kaitlyn let out a moan as it entered her well-prepared pussy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Within seconds, Kaitlyn began to cum, howling with delight at the all-encompassing orgasms that repeatedly rocked her body once more. The feeling of the pressure building and releasing so rapidly felt even better than when she had first filled up. She thought she should be getting smaller, but as far as she could tell she was juicing and immediately filling back up.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona, in a much better position to make such a judgment, noticed this as well and began to get a bit worried by the reaction. It wasn’t right. Producers couldn’t possibly make enough juice to outpace the juicing machine, and yet Kaitlyn was staying firmly at her current maximum size. She would begin to deflate for perhaps a few seconds, and then her body would just fill out as if nothing had ever happened.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Ms. Kaitlyn?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“<em>Yes</em>?” Kaitlyn extended the word to an angry hiss as she forced her eyes to focus on her assistant’s face.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I don’t want to alarm you,” Fiona said, speaking calmly despite the building panic that practically caused her knees to knock together. “But you may be overproducing right now.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“And that means—mmm, <em>fuck</em>—what exactly?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I could be wrong, but I believe it means we need to get a team down here immediately to collect you and take you to one of our facilities.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>This had never happened to any of Fiona’s clients before. She hadn’t ever heard a story directly from any of the assistants who had gone through something like this, but the directives were clear, if a client began to overproduce, contact your supervisor immediately and request an emergency response team to pick them up.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I’m going to call for help, the juicer will keep up its work, you just relax and enjoy the ride.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Caaaaaaaaannnnnnn dooooo—!” Kaitlyn’s voice vibrated strangely as the juicer’s largest tube began to pull vast quantities of juice from her body via her womb.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona began the emergency call to her corporate supervisor, listening for the line to connect and wedging her phone between her shoulder and cheekbone. While she waited, she checked the first reservoir on the juicer only to find that it was already full and the second one was nearly halfway to capacity. She began to work as quickly as she could, replacing the full five-gallon canister with an empty one, emptying the spent canister into a cooling tank on the other side of the machine. This was getting truly worrying, she would have to start dumping the excess down the bathtub drain if this kept up for much longer. The emergency team needed to leave ten minutes ago.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She heard a familiar low voice from her phone, her supervisor, Grant.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Fiona? Is something wrong?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Grant!” Fiona said, letting her emotions show in a rare moment of nervousness. “My client, Ms. Kaitlyn Pace, has gone hyperproductive, I need an emergency team here immediately!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Hyper—? Oh, Jesus!” Grant sounded truly flustered for the first time in all the time that Fiona had known him. “Give me just a second to get somebody ready to move out. Just hang in there and keep your client safe and calm!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>The line went to a soothing elevator jazz hold tone that may have made Fiona laugh under less dire circumstances. She anxiously looked back at Kaitlyn, who was still resting on her stomach, happily moaning as her body was rapidly juiced and immediately refilled over and over again. She leaned down to check the storage canisters in the juicer again. The initial burst of juice had been immense, but Fiona knew from experience that she must be producing a lot less by now; even someone like her couldn’t keep producing that much. The canisters were both almost completely full, and the runoff had already diverted into the overflow tank where she had emptied the first canister.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“This is impossible.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona whispered it quietly to herself, sparing one more quick glance to Kaitlyn, who still moaned and cooed at the pleasurable vibrations rippling through her semi-gelatinous flesh. Fiona removed the canisters, fitting an empty one into place to buy her some time to empty the other two into the overflow. She wasn’t supposed to use the juicer like this, but what choice did she have? Now that Kaitlyn was being juiced, her production had fully kicked in, if she was left to swell, she would eventually go beyond her limits and…</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“No,” Fiona said defiantly to thin air. “I won’t let that happen.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She opened the overflow and found that it was very nearly full already. The canisters would only buy her maybe five minutes at Kaitlyn’s current rate of production.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Oh, God, no,” Fiona said, as panic began to fully set in. “Ms. Kaitlyn, <em>no!</em>”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She shook herself to snap out of it. Now was no time to give in to fear and despair. Struck by an idea, she glanced around her equipment for something, anything, to make it a reality. Her eyes fell on a box of spare parts that was attached to the side of the juicer. She rushed to the bathroom, quietly thankful that Kaitlyn’s room was adjacent to it, and emptied the canisters into the tub as quickly as she could. Dark purplish liquid splashed all over her pristine silver dress, but she couldn’t be bothered with that now, she had to work fast. She ran back to the juicer, changing the nearly empty canister out with one of the newly emptied ones and placing the secondary in the open slot. She then opened the utility box full of parts, finding what she had hoped to see: a fifteen-foot length of spare hose.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>With the hose safely in hand, Fiona fell to her stomach and searched for the drain on the juicer’s overflow tank, daring to hope that she may actually pull this off and save her client. She found it where she had expected, centered on the lower edge of one side of the machine. It was used mostly for draining cleaning fluid out of the overflow reservoir, but she had other things in mind at the moment. She moved the juicer as close to the bathroom as she could and rigged up a tight seal over the drainage valve with the spare hose, pleased to see that all the valves and ports on the machine seemed to be a standard and interchangeable size.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>She quickly ran the hose to the tub, ran back out to the drain, and engaged the valve to start the flow of liquid. The hose was translucent enough for her to see that the juice was flowing into the hose and she sprinted back into the bathroom to put her mouth around the hose and begin to suck with all the force she could manage. She was rewarded with a spray of juice in the face. Sputtering, she ignored it for the most part and placed the hose into the tub, making sure that it wouldn’t flip out of it before she quickly moved back to the juicer to ensure it kept running. The motor was beginning to sound strained, but she thought it would hold out for a little while longer.</p>
    <p>With one of her main concerns handled, for the next few moments, at least, Fiona looked around for her phone. She had left it somewhere when she had begun trying to find a way to empty the juicer’s reservoir. She spotted it on the floor a few feet away and saw that her call with Grant had ended some three minutes ago. She redialled and waited for him to answer.</p>
    <p>"Fiona!” His voice sounded strained and disturbed. “There you are! I thought something terrible must have happened. How’s the client?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Fine, for now, I rigged up an emergency drain to the bathtub for the moment, but the motor in the juicer isn’t sounding good. It’s been going non-stop for at least fifteen minutes, I think.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“No problem, the emergency team should be on-site in about five minutes. Good work, Fiona, you’ve done better than I could have expected.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“Yes, sir. Just, please, tell the team to hurry.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>“I’ll contact the dispatcher now, they shouldn’t be long. Call me when they get there.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>Fiona sat down in a chair and watched Kaitlyn, happily groaning with delight as absurd amounts of juice flowed rapidly out of her. She had no idea how close this had been to disaster. Which meant, Fiona supposed, that she had done her job properly. The emergency team pounded on the door a few minutes later and their commander took over the situation, commending Fiona on a job well done and directing his subordinates to begin sawing a wider opening into the exterior walls of the bedroom. The company would pay for damages and airlift Kaitlyn out of there, rushing her to their nearby drainage facility by helicopter. It would be scary and potentially traumatic, but Fiona assured them that Kaitlyn was dead to the world around her, utterly lost in pleasure.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>The team hooked Kaitlyn up to several hoses that would drain her excess juice into a tank onboard the helicopter during their mercifully short trip, and carefully rolled her onto a hammock-like apparatus that would hang below it and hold her safely in place as they flew over the city. Fiona watched anxiously as she spoke with Grant on the phone about the possibility of promotion after her brilliant and heroic response to a dangerous situation.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p>For once, Fiona wasn’t thinking about her job, nor was she overly interested in hearing about her potential for advancement just then. All she wanted to know as she watched the emergency team carefully lift the huge, amazing, and beautiful creature she had only spent a few short hours working with out of the enormous hole they had cut in the wall and flying away with her dangling beneath the helicopter, was whether or not Kaitlyn was single. She hadn’t been required to note her relationship status on any of the paperwork that Fiona had looked over during her preparation to work for Kaitlyn. She had expressed at least a mild interest in other women during the questionnaire, would she perhaps be interested in pursuing a less professional relationship?</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>